True harry
by bethyhardy
Summary: Harry potter Died at a young age and was replaced with the Malfoy child. The family have been trying to find evidence the child that is Harry potter is their lost child. Once one truth is reviled it doesn't take long for others to come out about the supposed light. will Dumbledore manage to worm his way out of the biggest scandal the wizarding world has ever faced? rewrite 1-4 new.
1. re writing properly

i am doing a re-Wright i have found the first drafts to this story i have no idea how it became this from what it was though.

The new story will be called True harry secret, please check it out it should flow better than this story after all if is written from my first draft of this story.

I mean it I am ashamed of this story it is a good story but it could have been great my first beta was a mistake and i am disappointed with the way this one is now at a dead end because i have no clue what i had first written.

The new story should be up soon it wont be a fanfiction for everybody but its something i had been thinking about for a while it makes more scene then this one too i have read all the drafts that i have written.

thank you please read it True harry Secrets.


	2. Impotant note

Readers and those who look foward to my re write.

I am looking for a new beta to edit my story i am in test runs to find one i like from the replies i get. I am trying to make there tow fanfictions True Harry and True harry Secrets as good as i can get them. I am working on covers for both Fanfictions i am trying to meet the high standers on the world of harry potter so please dont give out on me.

Sorry for the first time i wrote it in the dark. I am currently looking for someone to proofread my chapters and give me feedback on them.

thank you.


	3. Chapter 1

Thanks to someone pointing out that there was a mistake between my first and second chapter with the age i marked Sebastian/harry really being. for those who also were wondering i must have accidentally posted my final draft before i changed his age.

so sorry for that so this is a repost due to my own mistake of uploading the wrong file.

thank you for your patience.

Bethyhardy

* * *

A child of the age of 15 was wondering who would save him from his relatives, it didn't matter who as long as he was safe. He had suffered enough at the hands of his aunt and Uncle. Right now the child is terrified that his Uncle will come home drunk again. Like he had been for the majority of the summer. The front door opening had the child trembling in Fear.

Loud footsteps echoing up the stairs made the child wish he had a bed to hide under. Though the child appeared to be normal he wasn't to his relatives. After all the child was a wizard a freak in there eyes. This child was no ordinary wizard either he was the boy who lived. As far as the child was concerned he had done nothing, his mother had been the one to save him.

Harry potter Prov

My body still hurt from the beating yesterday. I had done nothing to deserve this. Uncle Vernon was just drunk. All the time I have been home form hogwarts all he has ever done is beat me. If nothing everything got worse this summer. I have no idea why I was receiving beatings everyday, or what I had done to deserve them. Uncle Vernon was now standing over me. I close my eyes waiting for the blows. I heard popping the sound of Apparition.

I wounder who will come and rescue me and i hope they wont be too late. Uncle Vernon's hand hitting my head is the last thing i see. Before I black out completely I hear the voice that sounds like Mr Malfoy, Draco's Father.

Lucius Malfoy Prov

I had been discussing the possibility of Harry Potter been Draco's Little brother to Narcissa. Its funny how though many claim lily to have been pregnant there is no record of her having the baby. There is also no record of her taking a baby to st mungo's for anything. There are records of a child a year later when we had our second child. Our second child had disappeared the week before.

I headed for severus' house he should know where the boy lives. I knock on his front door. Severus answered the door.

"Lucius what can I do for you this evening?" He steps aside so i can enter.

"Severus don't you find it odd though lily was pregnant she never visited st mungo's after the third term?" His brown eyes filled with confusion. Yes severus eyes appear to be black but they are just really dark brown, you have to get close to him to see.

"Lucius I never had time to notice. Are you applying harry isn't theirs." I look at him sadly and nod.

"Severus i did some digging. There isn't even a record of her giving birth. There is no record of a child up until a week after Sebastian disappeared. I find it convenient don't you?"

The astonishment on severus face was priceless you hardly saw the man display emotions.

"Yes I do. One thing doesn't add up Harry is 15 not 12 like Sebastian will be." I role my eyes.

"Severus don't you remember there is a ageing spell and a few potions too."

"Yes but lily wasn't a slytherin so she wouldn't know such dark spells or the permanent potions." I sigh.

"Severus I am not implying that lily took him I don't even think she knew he was ours. I am implying someone else did. Dumbledore came to visit us the week Sebastian vanished. He would have know the spell and if any guess told them that the5 child's parents had died and that he was to be theres." His eyebrows rise into his hair.

"Lucius would that mean he his sabastian's unique gender." well he caught up.

"Yes and his true looks. I was discussing this with The Dark Lord and he agrees and regrets going after the potters but he also remembers there been no child in the house so they must have lied about the birth of their child." Severus nods.

"Okay he lives at number 4 privet drive in surrey." We both Apparate there.

We walked into the house and up the stairs to find A whale of a mad beating Harry. The child looked like he was about to die.

"What do you think you are doing unhand the child this instant." My parenting instincts taking over. Severus stupefied the man and rushed to the child and we both Disapparate back to my family manor.


	4. Chapter 2

I hope this chapter is to your liking and is a good description of what Harry/Sebastian has been through.

Sorry for the delay haven't had time and this may be the last update i post for a while.

Bethy

* * *

Narcissa prov

Draco and I were in the study reading when we felt severus and Lucius Apparated into the apparition room. There was another energy with them one small and weak. Stopping Draco from rushing of to see alone just in case the third person they have with them is hurt.

Opening the door to the Apparition room i can't help but freeze for a moment. Harry potter was in severus arms bleeding and on the brink of death. I without thinking rush to the floo room next door to floo call our family healer who cannot tell anyone what happens in this house.

"Just come quickly it is a life and death situation." I leave and rush back to help as much as i can. Lucius is cleaning the small form. Tears well in my eyes it is my little Sebastian. I help clean my Youngest Child. Stroking the black hair I hope the damage to his head is not serious.

The healer rushes in i look at him tears still in my eyes how can some do that to my baby.

"Is that... But he was announced dead when no one could find him and hes two years older than he should be who ever did this must have needed to replace the real harry potter who would have been three at the time." My tears at this point had subsided as there was nothing left for me to cry out.

Draco who remembered his baby brother because he was three looked devastated and gently touched Harry's head. He was planing on been the best big brother he could be. Sebastian had been born sick he was not strong like his big brother had been at birth. So Sebastian had to stay in the hospital for another day and when we went to take him home the next day we had been told that some else had taken the child. God how our lived got worse from there and now he was back the sweet dark haired baby i had given birth to.

we were told to leave the room only severus was permitted to say as he was a potions master. I sat outside with Lucius and Draco hoping that this could be fixed and wasn't to horrific.

The doors opened in what seemed like forever.

"He is as healed as he can be he is now his right age of 12 his head has some serious damage and he may not remember anything at all. He was seriously injured and could hardly breath he might not be able to walk or move his left hand much his spine was damaged his right arm may course him pain and his writing wont be legible sometimes due to several unhealed breaks and burns. The worst thing is he may not be able to stay both gender as there has been some damage to his male reproductive organs. That is just the worst of it we have done our best you may go see him he is awake now."

I walk in to room followed by the rest of my family severus is stroking his head that was hours ago was filled with thick black hair. Tears welled in my eyes again but i forced them back now was not the time. I slowly approach sabastian first.

"Sebastian my child how are you feeling." He was now even smaller than he was before I place my hand on his. His head turns to look at me. Yes severus was promised that hand of this child when he was older it was after all the best thing that could be given. Examining my son's naked body i can't help but feel heartbroken The healer sugarcoated the damage done to his male Reproductive organs. He would't have them tomorrow.

"M...m...mama?" My heart reaches out for my broken child the monsters who did this will pay so will the old fool. I smile.

"Yes Sab its mama." He smiles brightly for a moment than looks around the rest of the family his eyes linger on draco. He lifts his right hand towards draco and makes the graming motion babies make. Without prompting draco approached slowly until he is beside his long lost brother.

"Hug from Bother." Sebastian requests. Draco hugs him carefully.

"Me not me, me going to be girl evil old man." Sobs broke the air as such a innocent yet broken child realized what was going to happen to him. Thank goodness it was only his speech that was a bit broken but we didn't care anymore. We have our Sebastian back and thats all that ever mattered.


	5. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait I have been busy. this is the first time I have opened my laptop since last time I updated. I hope this chapter is just as good as the ones before.

Bethy

* * *

Sebastian's pov

The tears wouldn't stop falling. I was going to be a girl all because of something Albus dumbledore did and the beatings from Vernon Dursley. I clung to Draco as tightly as I could. two other pairs of arms joined in the hug one must have been father's and the other must have been mothers. I was happy the way I was and now there was no more me. I have been subjected to cruelty and it wants on anymore. I found out I was a Malfoy and I was 12 years old younger than I have been raised at. I was furious my supposed mother lily potter probably had no idea that my family was still alive due to the horrid spells dumbledore had placed on me.

The strong arms take me from my mothers and brothers arms. I open my eyes to be met with slate grey ones of my father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Shh Seb everything will be okay. you will always be my special little child no matter what happens to your body." The tone of the voice soothes me more than the words themselves. I relax in the strong comforting arms and soon fall into a deep sleep.

Lucius pov

The healer comes back in with the equipment needed to take away the damaged genitalia. my breath hitches I send Narcissa and Draco out they don't need to see what is going to happen and Severus leaves as well. I stay and hold Sebastian close in my arms. He was such a sweet child still quite likely even after everything that has happened. I reckon lily adopted a child from the muggle world after she lost her baby the child died in Voldemort's attack and dumbledore just used a baby that was still in the hospital to replace the child but why wait until the so called child is 3 unless the child was magical and survived the attack and died from the Dursley's attacks like my son was about to. Anger fueled me, even more, we needed to find out what albus was covering up something huge.

Tears sprang to my eyes as the doctor took away my son's manhood. There was nothing a could do the boy had been through too much well he could still be a boy sort of. he still gets a choice in everything he doses. there would be no one to stand in his way dumbledore will pay for all he has done to my family. forcing my son to live with those monsters because he needed a weapon. There is no need for anything like that but what is done is done now. I cradle to the small body in my arms after the Healer was done. my perfect little child would still be perfect we will make sure of that no one will ever do that or make those choices again.


	6. Chapter 4

I hope this chapter is saterfacory

* * *

Sebastian's pov

I felt a pulling sensation in my privet parts and wake up. My father was beside the bed and the Healer was about to cut away my manhood. I gripped my father's hand tighter as pain filled me as the healer snipped away at my manhood.

"Shh Seb my son it will be alright it will be over soon." My father was crying.

"Dada love you." Damn it stupid speech I hope it will improve I think my brain and body are getting used to my age and the damage done to my head. I had lovely hair once the spell holding the fake me was taken off but to lose it all to a razor was traumatic. Nothing was as traumatic as having my manhood cut off it hurt like hell and was like losing part of yourself. Dad had begun to stroke my naked head it felt soothing and calming and helped my brain presses what was happening.

"I love you too son." I smile a little.

"Daddy I will be a girl, Fool Dumbledor." I look up at my father I managed to make more sense even if the wording and speak pattern was off.

"Yes, Seb you be a girl but Sebastian isn't a girls name."

"No, Sebrina is and Seb can be short for that." Yes, thats better.

"Ok its all done now Seb and its Sabrina but I suppose we have named you uniquely" I nod before drifting off to sleep more peacefully.

When I wake up I am still bald and I am wrapped up in a blanket like a baby. mum is sat on the bed smiling at me.

"Sweetie some bad news you hair won't grow back we have tried every spell and potions for hair growth." I sob a bit but smile after when mum pulls out a wig.

"This matched your hair texture and thickness don't worry you will be a pretty girl." I hug mum tightly and smile brightly.

"Love you mum." I missed the I off but it is better and as best as I will do.

Now to make dumbledor wish he never messed with a Malfoy.


	7. note

Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I am going to have another shot at writing the previous chapters I will be leaving the existing ones up just posting simmular chapter is better writing style. I feel i have rushed writing this story and missed out important parts to it. if you find any mistakes any of you dont like pleace corect them in the reviews, remember to leave where they are in the chapter. i have no beta for this and wish to have non. This story has become its own and will continue this way if you want to please check out True harry secrets mentiond as a re write for this distrace it was before i made it into its own story, its a Fem harry story with many twists. Unlike this one it dose have a beta.

thank you for reading please contimue with your life.


	8. New Chapter 1

A note.

i hope you like the changes made this is the new first chapter the infomation in this note is infomation on what has happend and what hasn't.

the first 4 years happened as they were written by J. K Rowling, only changes are Seb is not a Horcrux, there is no connection, Cedric is still alive Seb though was entered into the tournament didn't win no one did the tournament was pulled when a slip-up was made Voldemort came back with the same ritual with another person forcefully giving their blood and life. those are the only changes you need to know about.

* * *

A child of the age of 15 was wondering who would save him from his relatives, it didn't matter who as long as he was safe. He had suffered enough at the hands of his aunt and Uncle. Right now the child is terrified that his Uncle will come home drunk again. Like he had been for the majority of the summer. The front door opening had the child trembling in Fear.

Loud footsteps echoing up the stairs made the child wish he had a bed to hide under, his uncle had that removed at the beginning of the summer before the child even came back. Though the child appeared to be normal he wasn't to his relatives. After all the child was a wizard a freak in their eyes. This child was no ordinary wizard either he was the boy who lived. This child hadn't done anything he didn't even remember what had happened so how could he have done that. The child was beginning to doubt he was Harry potter.

Harry prov

My body hurt everywhere there was no stopping the pain and my uncle was home, there would most likely be another beating today just like there was yesterday. Uncle Vernon is probably drunk again and that just make it worse. Since I got home from Hogwarts this summer he has been nothing but drunk. There has been nothing but beating from the moment I walked in the house to this point, my birthday had passed and I was into much pain to care. Nothing seems to make it stop, I have begged pleaded and sobbed but the beatings continue every day. Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps shake the house as the mammoth of a man climbs the stairs. I hold my breath hoping he has forgotten me. he walks past his and aunt petunias room and Dudley's room and right to my door. The looks on the door clicking one by one make me tremble with pure terror this is it today I won't be making it out of this room.

It started with a few kicks and punches to my legs and lower body but slowly worked up to my stomach and chest and then up to my head. on top of the pain that had been constant this was killing me I could feel my skull caving in and the last thing I saw and heard was my uncle.

"Dumbledore should have left you where he found you. He should have left Harry's memory alone, your nothing but an imitation a barmy old fool brought so he wouldn't have to tell the wizarding world Harry potter was dead. I don't blame you child but we can't love something that is taking the place of someone we loved." I faded out with the last word spoken.

Lucius prov

I had been looking for proof that Sebastian my son could be in Harry potters place. I have had a feeling that my would be 12-year-old son is living Harry Potters life as a cover up. Searching through the records Lily potter gave birth to Harry early. Harry had a few complications from birth. the child did get better and was allowed home. The child was in and out of hospital for a few weeks after his first birthday before they went into hiding then no records of the child until Voldemort was vanquished it appeared the child wasn't just suffering from a cursed scar he was sick again and since living with the muggles up until he was in an accident at the age of three he was in st mungo's every week. there is no record of the child recovering and leaving the hospital. There that's proof.

"I have found what I was looking for." I show the report the healer wrote.

'Albus Dumbledore heals the dead child bringing him back to life. An impossibility. The child no longer having the other features that were seen in lily the green eyes the only similarity left, the darker red hair now black and the few freckles dusting the boy's nose gone. His relatives seemed freaked out by the child now as if someone had flipped a switch. It was as if their nephew had died and someone had replaced the child. Clearly, Dumbledore is hiding something we were not supposed to uncover. I will be fired for claiming the boy who lived died through in a huge way he has because I know who the child that replaced Harry potter should have been. ' Healer poppy Pomfrey

"She looks after all children, she seems to look after Harry or Seb more. I believe we should contact her and see if she can tell us any information." my Lord understands my pain of losing a child.

"I will get right on it." I head towards the owlery to send a letter along with a message written in special ink that only allows the person who the letter is for to read. All we have to do now is wait for a reply and once we have one it will be sorted out.

The reply came the following day I open the letter.

'Yes. your son should be fine it will only be a fear he's suffering from it's not strange in teenagers to get a fever. He will be fine Severus will know what the boy needs.' madam Pomfrey.

I floo straight to Severus and check to see if any of dumbledore's order is visiting him at the time.

"Lucius what do I owe this visit." He looks towards my eyes.

"Harry potter died at age three from an accident and illness that has plagued the boy since he was born. Seb was taken to replace the child so dumbledore had weapons but Harry's Aunt and Uncle knew of the real Harry potters death and changed became afraid of the fake child. We have to get Seb out of there and bring him home." I showed the report and the letter from madam Pomfrey as proof.

"I see and this is what the old fool has been covering up. If he just picked a random child that was born or ill on that day he wouldn't have known and for all, he knew the child could have been a squib. But then again he seemed to know what he was doing so he could have picked Seb while knowing he was a Malfoy but simply thought the child would be better off killing its own family than living with them." I frown.

"Yes but Seb could have been given potions that could have killed him while he was ill. He needs to be taken from that family and where dumbledore burried the real harry must be found and his family must be told. we have to make harry die why not make it look like self-harm gone too far." Severus nods in agreement and apparatus me to where he will be kept.

"We know harry isn't harry we are here to make it look like self-harm gone too far and to take the boy to his real home. we need you to play the part of greaving aunt and uncle and cosine. " the nod we set up take the almost dead child my son and go to Malfoy's manor where he will be looked after. Sebastian is a hermaphrodite fampridine both a male and a female. We are in the healing room taken off the glammers and spells on the frail body. what was underneeth was terrifing.


	9. New Chapter 2

AnetteRuby- Thank you, I wasn't putting any effort into writing and I had major writer's block that I have finally gotten over just after Christmas. It is good to hear that without the writer's block I am a much better writer well I should be right but still, there's room for years of improvement. ~Bethy

Note

sorry about the mistake I have sorted it out seems to have written the same paragraph again. The grammar is fine its a bit off but its supposed to be a bit imperfect its fanfiction, not an actual book it's clear I am not making money from this and I don't own the characters or anything, or snape would have survived, Ron would have died in Sirius place, Hermione will have married Malfoy he fit her better, harry wouldn't have married ginny but alas I don't own harry potter. . I haven't described were they so you can make up what each room looks like. If you haven't guessed the study apparition room and floo room are all in the same hallway. I will describe rooms that are personal or haven't been seen yet in the books or the films I will describe new characters.

This is a new year's re-post.

* * *

We are in the healing room taken off the grammes and spells on the frail body. what was underneath was terrifying.

Narcissa prov

Our Lord had instructed me and Draco to be in the study to wait for Severus and Lucius to return. I was reading a book I had read meany times as a child the greek myth of Narcissus my namesake. I was named something that wasn't tradition because I was the most beautiful of the three black sisters. With my blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, I stood out from Bellatrix and Andromeda who were very similar it may have been because many even now forget they are twins.

Draco was compleating his homework from school that would be starting again in September only one month away. He seemed to just be rewriting them out, though. He must have compleated it already. Both of us knowing that they would be bringing what was possibly the fourth member of the Malfoy family back home. The magic flared around the house emitting from the appreciation room. From what I could feel people were taking the spells off the boy. Glamour's and other concealing spells and even potions from the child's system.

"Draco, be patient we can't just rush into a room it's not the Malfoy way." I have to scold Draco though now he's fifteen he should be cool and collective. He is most of the time but I guess something like this is just exciting and frightening at the same time. Not knowing what is behind the closed door of the appreciation room. I raise my hand and knock on the door.

"Come in Narcissa and Draco but please don't react it will only frighten him." Severus voice calmly informed us.

Slowly opening the door to see what the fates had brought us. There was a dreadful sight, my child, the one I had only seen once before he was taken from my arms deemed too sick to be let home. Draco was silently crying beside me. He was three at the time of Sebastian's birth and remembered the night I had left the hospital reluctantly promising Draco the next day his brother would be home too. I had watched Draco sort out all his toys and place them in a box labelled For Baby. That box hasn't been opened since it was placed under Draco's bed the distorted child wouldn't Even let the house elves touch the box when he got a new bed he would hold the box until the bead was in the room. It was heartbreaking to watch that happen every few years, but now the child that had vanished and left this family destroyed was laying in the bed covered from head to toe in blood. This was the child that had left me sobbing and crying at night in my husband's arms begging for someone to find my baby.

Draco wordlessly approached the bed. He sat on the floor and looked into the Childs Deep green eyes.

"My baby sibling." His hand was stroking Sebastian head gently and slowly. The child eyes closed softly and a smile was on his face my eldest and youngest first interaction and it was 12 years later thank it should have been. The beautiful spell was broken when the child began coughing up blood. I rush from to room to the floo room to call our death eater healer that will heal with no questions. There's no time at all.

"Hello is the healer there come as fast as you can we have an emergency." I didn't see if anyone else but the healer was in the room and right now if anyone else flooed over I wouldn't care. I left the floo room and rushed back to the appreciation room knowing I was been followed but by who were matter anymore the child in the operation room was all that mattered my long lost baby.

Lucius and Draco were outside the room Draco was covered in blood openly crying in Lucius' arms. The term man wasn't even scolding Draco at this point in time. This must have been bad for Lucius to be comforting Draco. I went over to them and joined in the hug. Many thought Lucius was cold he did hug Draco and he did say he loved him just in privet where it should stay. Right now this moment wasn't a privet one my sister and her husband Redolphus Lestrange was there with many of our lord's followers and our lord himself.

"Dumbledore did this not those muggles they will have wanted to let harry rest in peace and remember the child for what he was a child. They saw Seb as an instruction on a memory that should have ended. " everyone agreed with our lord the muggles will have loved the child but when he was replaced with them knowing he was dead it will have devastated them. with the murmurs dying down silence filled the manor. Seconds turned into

iWth the murmurs dying down silence filled the manor. Seconds turned into minutes and then minutes turned into hours as everyone was waiting for news on the child. We were holding on to each other praying to mother magic and every other deity we cold that the child whose blood covered Draco would continue living.

The door opened and out came a white Severus followed by the healer covered in blood. No one dared to breathe just in case it was too loud to hear anything that was to be said.

"The Child is a girl and is very sick at the moment but we are positive the child is alive. there was so much internal and external damage. We both worked like dogs restoring the child and healing her. We couldn't save his male organs he was tortured with magic and really dark spells too we wouldn't even dream of using them." Tears were already falling down my cheeks at the words I could feel Draco trembling and hear a faint sobbing from Lucius.

"She, my unique baby is a she. That child will be devastated." My husband's voice cracked a sign he was devastated.

"She already knows the foolish healer told Her."Severus cruel tone makes the healer tremble.

Before I can react Draco had pulled himself free of our arms and ran in the room. we followed solemn and afraid of what we might see. The child was awake with Draco back to stroking his... her head. Seb didn't look any different though it was obvious she was crying.

"Will I be called Sebrina now." Draco laughed and kissed the bald patch on the child's head.

"Sabrina is the right term but yes I suppose Sebrina will work ." I watched the child giggle happily.

"Love you Big brother Draco." the child one that should have been broken was not she was strong.

Happiness flooded me and I joined Draco hugging Seb, my special baby with rare green eyes and the black family dark hair and curls. Soon after I joined in the hug so did Lucius, my family was complete and it only took 12 years this was the happiest day of my life and Dumbledore is going down we will find a way to destroy him.


	10. New Chapter 3

AnetteRuby- Thank you yes I know some of the spellings are a bit wrong but it's staying that way. if you hadn't have pointed out there was a repeat of the same line in wouldn't have noticed there was two of one paragraph so for that thank you so much.

breannapierson1990- some of the grammar errors are on purpose. Both sentences make sense just in a different way. thank you for pointing them out.

Wishfull-star r- you're a wonderful supporter of the story even when I was going through writer's block you have read my other ones too I am reworking on Starting life again in middle earth just not yet, I have to re-read and them do what I am doing to this one and catching up to the chapters done.

yukino76- Thanks, I am glad this is good.

thank you to all those who read this and it's good to see reviews now and again to know how to write better and what things aren't reading well glad, I am no longer struggling to write so can do my best. Haters can hate all you want I have my inspiration back.

* * *

Happiness flooded me and I joined Draco hugging Seb, my special baby with rare green eyes and the black family dark hair and curls. Soon after I joined in the hug so did Lucius, my family was complete and it only took 12 years this was the happiest day of my life and Dumbledore is going down we will find a way to destroy him.

Lucius Prov

Doing paperwork in the study instead of my office so, I could be near my child. All the shock and pain my daughter (cringing at the thought of Seb been a girl) had to go through she is still happy. Gah, my child one I could have referred to as son or daughter depending on what Seb wanted to be in the future. That choice is taken away by Dumbledore. No muggle could have used illegal dark spells after all no muggle can do magic. I remember been told by our healer that there was no way to determine my second child's gender and it would be best to prepare for a hermaphrodite child. I then began to look for books on hermaphrodite children and what they became when they grew up.

The Frist book was very useless because it said there are no known hermaphrodites. I began looking into family trees there were three in the Malfoy line all of them having written a book each. Knowing that it was in the family line I began to look into the Malfoy library. there I found all three books.

The first one described how their mother tried to force them to be a girl and how hard it was to just be one and how it was illogical to do so. The mother even went so far to as not tell the father that the child was hermaphrodite this destroyed the child mentally and when they were forced to have the surgery to be one it was clearly the wrong choice. The child wanted to be a boy because they felt like they were male. It even goes on to explain their marriage and then giving birth to children something that was again forced and repulsed the person to no end.

this already said without a choice the child would become alienated and odd speaking out to be the opposite gender they were forced.

The second book went into more detail of what it was like to be forced into just one gender. This one was forced to be male. He suffered serious depression and even went so far as to commit suicide just before he had the surgery, the child referred to themselves as she more times them one and in the copy of the goodbye note to his family he even wrote this.

'I am not a he I have never felt like one... I have bought dolls in secret...I have always wanted to wear dresses and look pretty just like mother...I feel like she and all of you ignored what I wanted. I hope the next child in my position is allowed to be free. Please don't subject them to this suffering and pain. My final wish is to be remembered as the gender I wished to be. Goodbye, Father, inform mother and brother I loved them even in the end. '

I don't want my child to feel like it has no choice but the third book proved that the child would be happy when they got to chose.

'I am making my final choice on what gender I want to be, it was fun been a girl I loved dressing up and looking pretty. Mother and father are both waiting for me to say what gender I want to be. been a boy was fun too there was no having to learn to clean or cook on days I was male. I prefer to be a girl though because I like the idea of carrying life in me and I love the thought of getting married in a dress. My choice is a Girl one that will love her family and have pure happiness.'

That's all the proof at the time I needed to buy both boy and girl things I got dresses and also baby robes so the child would have both. I got girl toys while I knew Draco wanted to give his sibling some of his toys. I never even got to hold that child until now and the child was she, not the child I pictured I would be hugging and promising the world when she was dressed in dresses and helping them learn to be strong when they were dressed as a male. No, I wouldn't let this stop me from spoiling the child I would give her everything she wanted.

Dumbledore will pay for what he has done. He will pay for what he has done to my daughter. What he has done to my family and me. He has broken something that could be strong and turned it into a mess or so he may have believed.

An ear-splitting scream from the apparition room drew me from my thought and I ran straight to the room not caring if I ran into anything on the short run to the room my child was. I was at the bedside without even knowing it and I had the child who was clearly having a nightmare in my arms.

"Shh Seb daddy is here nothing will hurt you I love you." I was packing nonsense but the soothing sounds and rocking seemed to be calming the child, though.

"Daddy remembers Dumbledore setting things up for me and one year I walked on him trying to get professor snape to back down in him looking after me as it would make supporters of our lord angry." the child must have been sorting his memories out in his sleep.

"Seb, Dumbledore will pay for everything I will find a way to do so without getting caught."


	11. New Chapter 4

I apologise for the very late chapter I had to put all my stories on hold when my laptop broke in January and I had to wait for a new one. I hope this chapter was worth the wait

Guest- Unfortunately this is poorly written with an insane amount of spelling errors. It's impossible to get into the story.

However, the biggest issue here is your chapter formatting. It's a mess. Three of them alone are short author's notes, and readers are not going to wade through multiple ANs to get to the actual story. Instead, place them either at the end or beginning of a chapter.

Also, if you're going to rewrite your story, just delete everything and start over from scratch. It makes no sense to have Chapter 1 and then "New Chapter 1". It all just screams "I don't care," which I doubt is actually the case with you at all.

Dear Guest- Who do you think you are. Unfortunately, this is poorly written with and an Insane amount of spelling errors. It's impossible to get into the story. You made a grammar mistake in your comment you didn't put a comma after unfortunately. The way I have formatted my chapters is a mess there formatted neatly with Notes clearly labelled so readers can skip passed them if needed be. Deleting everything and starting from scratch do you even know the hassle of deleting a story on this site and then having to sort everything out so you can write a new story in the same name you have to go into rules &amp; Guidelines and click Yes, I have read and agree to the content Guidelines then go into new story create new story and then set up the story with the same details as before. It makes sense Just post the new chapters under New Chapter as it allows readers to review the new chapters were as if deleting all the previous chapters prevents anyone who has read the story on the site from Reviewing each chapter if they would like to as they have already reviewed. If that screams I don't care then I won't change your mind on me or this story. Thank you for the Horrid review of someone who is only known as a guest.

To all those who love reading my story I would like to hear improvements. I know my grammar sucks a little I am trying to work on it but I will still slip up. thank you for pointing out the mistakes. Do any of you have a problem with the way things have been written?

I enjoy reading the Reviews from those who ain't been judgemental on human error. I am doing the best I can. For any Twilight Fans, my new story will be posted once I have worked out some kinks with my other stories I have up.

Thank you

bethy

* * *

Sebina prov

I was fully healed now and I found out who I really am. Learning to speak properly was difficult and learning to walk was too but as I healed I relent everything the way I was supposed to. I also know that I was born of both genders and could have when I was older chosen how I lived my life. Even though to be a girl wasn't my choice I will make the most of it. After all, it is the Malfoy way to come out fighting. I also learnt I have two godfathers Sirius and Tom or the dark lord. Odd at it seems it was a good thing I suppose as that would mean I was well taken care of. Now to make people pay for what they have done.

Draco hadn't left my side since I was found and put through what I had. Mum and dad ain't too far either. Everything will be better now and I am healing and things will work. I still have nightmares but either Dad, mum or Draco come running. even snape shows up sometimes he's nicer to me now. In fact, he's more than a little bit nice. He seems sorry for the things he has done. That old fool did play us all for fools.

"Drak I am hungry can you ask daddy to ask an elf to make me something light to eat." Though I was recovering I was still very ill and some days were worse than others. Draco ran out of the room as fast as he could. It funny but right now the entire family is looking for any infomation on the real harry potter. the poor boy must have been really ill.

a house elf dobby i think hes called popped up with some soup.

"Thank you Dobby That will be all." Though it is tought to never thank the house elves in public it is common to do so in privet. I ate the soup and began to think. what if harry potter was burried with his mother and father in godrics hollow and we know what hopital it would have been. I fell into a light sleep having only eaten half of the soup.


End file.
